


Dont Go, Hold Me Close

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Alec hates his alarm clock, but sleepy Magnus is pretty fucking cute.25 days of Malec Day 3: Sleepy
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Dont Go, Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt challenge really helping with my recent writers block lol.
> 
> Another day, another dollar 
> 
> Jkjk, it's just more Malec
> 
> Switching to Alecs POV for this one 
> 
> We on day 3 now boys and girls and we got loads of sleepy cuddles and a whipped Alec.
> 
> Hope yall are enjoying and please continue to leave comments, the feedback helps my motivation a lot and I enjoy reading them!

Alec hated early mornings with a burning passion. Whenever his alarm clock wound go off he would have to fight every cell in his body telling him to throw it out the window. It was even harder to drag himself out of bed now, since he had someone to wake up next to.

His life had changed in both positive and negative ways since Magnus had come into his life, but at the end of the say he wouldn't have changed it for anything.

That morning his alarm clock went off at the same time it did every morning, he had slammed his hand down on it and instantly rolled over to press himself up against his husband's back. He started setting his alarm about 15 minutes earlier so he had a little extra time to cuddle with Magnus before he left for work.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist, listening to his sleepy groan and smiling tiredly at the way the warlock pressed back into his chest.

"Morning sweetheart," Alec mumbled, pressing gentle kisses to Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus groaned again, shifting and turning around to smoosh his face against Alecs chest. Alec hummed, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It took a minute but Magnus eventually breathed out a reply. "Mornin."

Alec pressed his cheek to Magnus' head, sighing as he wished for the day off, just like he did almost every morning.

"I've got to get up in a few minutes, baby."

Magnus' only response was to whine, his arms tightening where they were wrapped around his waist. Alecs heart pulled at the noise and he had to hold in his laughter.

The room was silent for a few seconds and Alec thought that maybe Magnus had fallen back to sleep, but then the warlock was sighing loudly and he was being rolled onto his back. He was about to ask what Magnus was doing, but before he could get the words out Magnus sat up, took a deep breath and then practically rolled on top of him. Alec grunted in surprise as Magnus shifted until he was straddling his waist and had him pinned to the bed.

"Hmm," Magnus hummed. "Stay for awhile."

Magnus buried his face into Alec's neck and he couldn't help but sigh because when Magnus got like this, all warm and sleepy, he couldn't make himself say no. Still, he pretended to sigh in exasperation, pressing another kiss to Magnus' forehead.

"I gotta go sometime today, sweetheart."

Magnus snuggled closer, yawning sweetly against his shoulder. "You're the Inquisitor, you can afford to be a little late."

And well, Alec couldn't really argue with facts.

His husband only mumbled something about always being right, then he proceeded to grab both of Alec's hands and pulled them around his waist. Alec chuckled, tightening his arms around Magnus' waist. His husband made a happy noise when he realized Alec wasn't going anywhere, lifting his head out of Alecs shoulder.

"I'll make it worth your while," Magnus promised.

Aled didn't know how Magnus could look so cute and so sexy when he was as sleepy as he was in that moment but somehow he did. He pressed another kiss to Magnus' forehead, trailing more around his face.

He grinned and pressed one to Magnus' lips. "I'll hold you to that."

Magnus giggled tiredly.

"As long as there's some type of holding I'll be good.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!
> 
> Sleepy Magnus is adorable and Alec its totally weak for him :')
> 
> Hope yall liked this one!
> 
> Remember to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter to see what tomorrow's prompt will be!
> 
> Love yall and happy holidays!


End file.
